


Heavy Rubber Quarian

by kamenhero25



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Latex, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: Tali wasn't terribly confident in herself, but Shepard went to all the trouble of getting her a new suit. And being all wrapped up for her lovers was a special sort of exciting.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Heavy Rubber Quarian

Tali wasn’t used to being exposed. Quarian suits were designed to cover up as much as possible, even after taking into account the whole hermetically sealed necessity. What you looked like underneath was personal, something that you could only share with the people you were closest to. Tali had never had anyone who was anywhere near close enough to even consider that until a few weeks ago. And looking at herself, she still wasn’t entirely sure that she wasn’t going a bit overboard. Even if the sex was fantastic. And it was really fantastic. The whole idea of a threesome wasn’t something that most quarians could ever consider. Tali really couldn’t blame them. Trying to adapt to two lovers at once was a small nightmare and despite Dr. Chakwas’ best efforts, she had spent a lot of time wishing for death through the closest thing a quarian could get to the flu. Still totally worth it though.

But more to the point, quarians didn’t really have much in the way of exposing outfits. Which could sometimes leave her feeling rather inadequate when Shepard decided to pull out some tiny scrap of clothe that humans considered underwear and was designed to show off her body as aggressively as possible. Voicing that particular fear had resulted in a lot of hugging and promises that she was wonderful, along with an off-hand comment from Shepard that she knew outfits that looked sexier than being naked without exposing an inch of skin. Even Garrus had thought that was dubious. Shepard just smiled and said that she knew a few people and would show them what she meant.

Which was how Tali ended up in Shepard’s bathroom wearing something that definitely existed exclusively for quarian fetish porn. It was something of a miracle of miniaturization. All of the filters and life support had been compressed into just the helmet and a few tiny pieces spread throughout the otherwise totally transparent suit. Tali looked at herself in the mirror over the sink, watching the pale lavender of her skin through the transparent layer as she poked at her new suit. It was an almost alien feeling. A quarian suit was designed for comfort and utility above anything else. It was armored, had redundancies for everything, and fit quite comfortably to boot.

The latex-like suit Shepard had managed to procure for her hugged her body like a glove. The clear underlayer clung to every one of her curves so closely that she might as well have been wearing nothing at all. The gloves, boots, and leotard hugged tighter and the large collection of silver rings decorating them bounced against her skin, making her eternally, intimately aware of everything she was wearing every time she so much as twitched. It was almost maddening. She wasn’t sure that she’d clinched some of the straps tight enough, never mind the corset, but it had taken her long enough to adjust to taking shallower breaths that she wasn’t willing to push it any further. The only thing missing was the set of nearly identical black dildos and a set of small, shiny brass locks sitting on the bathroom counter.

A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts. “Come in!”

The door slid open and Shepard entered the room, wearing only a black, latex corset and matching black heels. She stopped and stared at the quarian just long enough to bring a blush to Tali’s cheeks before cracking a huge smile. “I told you that you would look gorgeous.” The red-head let her eyes roam up Tali’s body for a few more moments before she set the outfit down on the counter.

“I look like a stripper,” Tali muttered, her cheeks deep purple underneath her mask.

Shepard laughed. “These tell me that you’re enjoying it anyway,” she teased, reaching out and playfully running her hand over one of Tali’s breasts, her fingers tweaking her very hard, very prominent nipple. “But let’s just focus on getting you through tonight.” She picked up the first dildo and turned it over in her hands. “Would you like some help?”

Tali felt heat blossom between her legs. “I’m not sure it will be too difficult,” she murmured, biting her lip beneath her mask. Still, she leaned back against the counter, spreading her legs to expose the small, strategic cut outs in the leotard. Clear, carefully placed sheaths sat over each of her holes, ready for each of the toys to fill her up. She could already feel her arousal beginning to bead on the smooth material.

“I can see that,” Shepard said with a smile on her lips as she dropped to one knee to admire her lover’s body. “Hold still, love.” The commander slowly rubbed the tip of the toy against the entrance of the sheath, letting the sensation travel through the tight material straight to Tali’s eager pussy before she slowly began to press it inside.

A long low moan slipped from Tali’s lips as the toy stretched the suit further, filling her pussy with the smooth, thick toy. “Keelah! Shepard…”

“Shhhh,” Shepard muttered. “Just take it like a good girl.” A small whimper replaced Tali’s words. “That’s it.” The toy finally bottomed out inside Tali’s hole and Shepard twisted it a few times to make sure it was seated just right inside her. “Back one next. Did you lube it up like I told you?”

“Yes, of course.” Tali took a deep breath, or as deep as she could manage, as Shepard took the next toy and slowly pressed it against her ass. The quarian hadn’t even considered just how good it could feel to have something in her ass until Shepard has given her a hands on demonstration. She moaned a bit louder as the second dildo started to slide slowly into her prepared hole.

Shepard was slow and careful, making sure not to hurt her lover as she let the dildo fill her rear. “There we go. How does that feel?”

“Full.” Deliciously full. “But good.” Very, very good.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Shepard pulled the last loose strap on her outfit over her crotch, pressing against the base of the two dildos and holding them in place as she attached it to its hook on the front of Tali’s hips. “Ready for me to start locking?”

Tali just nodded and handed Shepard the first of several small locks. Each one had a small light on it rather than a keyhole, a digital key that only Shepard and Garrus had the code to open. If they wanted, they could leave her trapped in her new suit for as long as they wanted, using her like a toy while she was helpless to stop them. It was terribly exciting.

The first lock clicked into place with a deceptively soft sound, holding the toys firmly inside her holes. Shepard worked up her body without a word, adjusting the straps one at a time and making sure they were tight without being uncomfortable before clicking the next lock in place and leaving Tali more and more trapped in the erotic ensemble. “I’m going to link my omni-tool to the suit now,” she said. “Your omni-tool should still be running. If something starts to feel wrong, you can trigger the safety protocol and it will release all the rings and deactivate any programs I have running. Should even work with one hand, alright?”

“Alright.” Neither of her lovers had ever done anything that required her to call a stop to one of their sessions, but that didn’t stop Shepard from making sure she had the safety net if she needed it. She licked her lips and flexed her fingers as Shepard toyed with her omni-tool for a moment before she heard a small beep in her ear signaling that an outside link was now running on her system.

“Let’s start with the voice. You’re not going to need it in a minute anyway.” She tapped a command on her wrist and the speaker that helped transmit her voice through her helmet shut off, leaving her voice muffled and quiet. Shepard grinned and picked up the last toy. “Open wide, pet.” Tali eagerly complied as the red-head pressed the toy against her lips and fed the thick rubber cock into her mouth, stretching the last sheath taut. It was just short enough that she could breath comfortably and not be constantly gagging on the thick cock while still leaving her a drooling, cock sucking mess underneath her helmet. Shepard twisted the dildo, locking it in place. “How does that feel?”

Tali replied with a muffled moan.

Shepard smiled and tapped on her computer again. “That’s what I like to hear.” The toys between Tali’s legs began to buzz softly, sending another shiver of pleasure through her body and making her knees tremble before she caught herself. “Let’s get you set up before Garrus gets here. I bet we can absolutely blow his mind.”

The pair walked back out into the bedroom and straight for the bed. Tali’s high heels clicked against the metal floor as she took slow steps, savoring the feeling of the toys moving slightly inside her with every step. She lowered herself onto the bed carefully, letting Shepard guide her into a spread eagle position in the middle of the sheets. “Just so you know, it’s very hard not to ravage you right now,” Shepard informed her as she clipped a short chain to each of the corners of the bed and then to the rings at each of her wrists and ankles. “Feel alright?”

Tali pulled tentatively at the chains, testing how much slack she had. She nodded again and moaned around the cock gagging her. Alright felt like quite the understatement. Maybe Shepard would actually ravage her a bit before Garrus got there is she managed to ask nicely. Somehow.

“That’s what I like to hear.” The commander smirked and tapped her omni-tool again. Suddenly, Tali’s mask went totally opaque, plunging her into darkness. “You won’t be needing your eyes for a while. Just your ears to listen to my orders and your body to obey. I think you’ll find you’re a lot more sensitive like this.” Shepard let that thought linger in the air for just long enough for Tali to start wondering if she was actually going to do anything or not before she felt hands running over her exposed chest and a playful pinch on each of her nipples. The sharp mix of stinging pain and pleasure lingered on Tali’s skin, drawing another moan from her as she reflexively pushed her chest forward.

A soft, throaty laugh echoed in her ears. “Did you like that?” Shepard whispered, lowering herself down so she was hovering just above Tali’s prone form. “I think you did, my lovely pet.” She squeezed both of the pale, purple breasts, giving them a slow massage as Tali bucked and moaned beneath her. She could have gone on, but then there was a small beep from her wrist and she had to stop to answer it. “Oh good, your master is on his way to join us.” Shepard hummed as she turned both of the vibrators up a notch and sat back to watch Tali’s hips buck for a moment before she climbed off the bed. “Don’t go anywhere. We’ll be right back.”

The quarian whimpered as she felt her lover’s weight leave the bed, leaving her with just the twin buzzing between her legs for company. Her hips swayed and rolled against the air, trying to get more out of the firmly seated toys as they teased her dripping pussy and stretched ass, to no avail. She almost didn’t hear the doors slide open and muffled voices out in the antechamber.

“Spirits.” That one she definitely heard. Garrus’s shocked voice sent a shiver through her body and she moaned, hopefully enticingly as she pushed her chest in the direction of the sound.

“I told you I could make it work,” Shepard’s voice followed a moment later with a smirk.

A low growl echoed from Garrus’s throat. “You certainly did.” Tali jumped as she felt his long fingers run gently along her sides. “Whoever invented corsets was a hero of your people.” He dragged his claws incredibly gently over her breasts. Tali wasn’t sure she’d have even felt them if the suit didn’t transmit sensation through the tight latex.

“A lot of women have mixed opinions on that,” Shepard joked, her voice drawing closer to the bed. “But I’ve always thought they were worth the effort.” Tali felt the bed shift under her as her two lovers joined her on the sheets. “And you certainly seem to like it.”

It took the quarian a moment to realize that Garrus was definitely already naked. She was more than familiar enough with the sight of his lean body leaning over her on the bed to picture exactly what he looked like. She could imagine his cock, swelling from his carapace and already glistening with arousal as he prepared to use her body. Her pussy clenched around the toy inside her at the thought and she voiced her need with a soft moan.

“I do,” Garrus agreed. “You two drive me absolutely crazy.” There was a soft pressure on Tali’s face mask and it took her a moment to realize that Garrus had pressed his forehead against her in the closest approximation of a kiss that they could manage in her current state.

“We’re naughty, naughty girls who love you,” Shepard teased. The weight on the bed shifted and a soft groan slipped from the turian’s mouth. “And also love this big, hard cock.” A giggle that most of the galaxy would never imagine coming from Commander Shepard filled the air. “Why don’t you give our new quarian sex pet a little taste?”

“A taste?” There was a momentary pause and then Tali felt the cock gag shift and pull free, leaving her with the now empty sheath filling her mouth. “Oh, that will do.” Garrus’s form shifted and Tali could feel his weight settle on either side of her head. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining the warmth of him just over her face or not, but it was an exciting feeling either way.

His hand curled around the back of her head and lifted it up to give him a better angle to thrust his cock into her waiting mouth. She felt the tip slide past her helmet’s mouthpiece and the long, thick cock stretching out the sheath until he pressed against the back of her throat. “Spirits, I wasn’t expecting it to feel so warm.”

“It’s designed so it still feels like she’s sucking you normally. Even produces lube mimic her drooling all over that big, fast cock.” Shepard’s hands roamed both of her lovers’ bodies, teasing along Garrus’s hips and down to Tali’s breasts again.

Tali groaned around Garrus’s member as he started to thrust, his cock pumping in and out of her throat. Even through the sheath, she could feel the heat of his shaft as it pressed down her tongue and perfectly remember the taste of his precum. Lube or not, she was drooling all over the inside of her mask as he used her face to satisfy himself. Her hips started to move again, almost matching his thrusts against her face as the pleasure of the vibrators seemed to grow with her arousal. Yet the modest vibrations never managed to push her anywhere close to the edge. Shepard seemed utterly uninterested in making any adjustments, satisfying herself with teasing her lovers and watching Garrus using Tali’s mouth like a toy. The thought sent a shiver down the quarian’s spine.

Garrus grunted as his grip on her head tightened and his cock slammed in deep, making her gag as the tip forced its way down her throat. “Here it comes!” He groaned as he came hard, his cum making the sheath swell and filling Tali’s mouth with a heavy balloon of turian cum. Garrus panted above her and held her there for a long moment before he slowly pulled his cock free. “Looks like we made a bit of a mess.”

Shepard laughed and there was a clicking sound before suddenly the HUD on her mask lit up, displaying a picture of her face across her vision. The mouth hole of her mask was a mess, with lube and cum bubbling up against the dark latex and dripping down her chin. She looked like an absolute slut. Tali moaned again, panting as the erotic picture kept aggressively in view no matter where she put her eyes.

“And now a reward for our little sex pet.” Tali didn’t need to question what they meant. The vibrators immediately jumped up several speeds, buzzing loudly in her cunt and her ass and drawing a muffled scream from her lips. “Look at that cum guzzling face. You’re such a good pet for us.” The words sent another shiver down her spine and her pussy clenched hard around the toy. Her hips bucked and the bed creaked as she writhed beneath her two lovers. The growing wave finally overtook her and came crashing down. With a muffled scream, she came hard, her whole body trembling as the orgasm rolled through her. Her head went completely white and all she could do was let the pleasure fire off her every nerve.

Tali wasn’t sure if she’d actually blacked out for a moment or if she had just lost track of time through the mind-numbing climax, but the next thing she new, her visor was slowly transitioning back to clear, letting her see the smiling faces of her lovers on either side of her. “There we go,” Shepard purred as she turned the vibrators off. She reached up and started unfastening the chains holding her spread out across the sheets. “Still feel alright?”

Tali nodded. “Like you wouldn’t believe.” Her voice was still slightly muffled from the thick load of cum filling her mouth. She blushed a little as her words caused another drip down over her chin.

Garrus chuckled and reached down to help unfasten the chains on her legs. “Is is safe to take her mask off?”

“I disinfected twice. As long as you’re clean, we should be alright.”

Tali groaned in relief as Garrus carefully pushed her hood back and there was a sharp click and hiss as the seals on her mask released. He pulled the mask away and Tali hurriedly reached up to wipe her chin. “Thanks Garrus.” She flexed her jaw a couple of times to adjust to it being free again and shook her head to let her short hair free. Then she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the unscarred side of his mandibles.

“Any ideas what to do with this?” Garrus asked, gesturing to the still cum filled sheath dangling from the mask.

Shepard shrugged. “Well, our little pet could have a snack before we take a cool down break. Or we can just rinse it out in the bathroom. Maybe on the way to a warm shower?”

“Keelah, yes. I can never have enough of real water showers.” Tali yelped as Garrus promptly lifted her into his arms. “Garrus?! What are you doing?”

“Putting my romantic chops to the test. Besides, I’m not sure you could walk right now.” Tali wanted to argue, but silently admitted that she couldn’t. “Let’s get you undressed and cleaned up. Then we can get dirty all over again.”

Shepard wolf-whistled. “I love you two so much.”


End file.
